Samuel
Origin/History Samuel was born on a planet named Splation that is only a few light years from Ludus. When the scientists from Splation discovered Ludus and were aware that Ludus was an habitable planet (and being already inhabited), they sent an infant Samuel and his twin brother in a spaceship to travel towards Ludus, along with many other infants, forming a squad which stayed together for the entirety of the trip. Samuel grew inside the spaceship along with the crew, and they were given everything they needed, such as training, teaching, and feeding (and extensive studying about sciences to at least manage to study Ludus in general). Upon landing on Ludus (when Samuel was 9), the crew split up in many different parts of Ludus. Samuel was looking out for some other pepole that inhabited the planet, and stumbled across LDZX, where Samuel met many people, including but not limited to, a Serrangio named Ludicrine, a winged Yoshi named Zachary and a Dark Matter named Revelian. A year later, upon getting an egg that hatched into a pet named Ecast, he extensively used it for transportation due to its faster-than-light speed. While the rest of the crew went back to Splation, Samuel decided to stay here with his new friends. Appearance Samuel is a Splationian, which is the explaination behind many of his odd features, such as his comparatively large circular head, overall skinnier body, black-dot eyes and lack of several facial features. He is also well known for his wardrobe full of cyan clothes; His trademark outfit consists of a striped cyan shirt, short jeans and blue/navy shoes. He regularly wears a pair of boxing gloves (which doubles as a brace of sorts), but should Samuel not need them, they can be attached to the side of his short jeans. Finally, he has pale skin and short black hair, which has been described as "neatly combed". It also ends into a little strand of hair at the back of his head. Personality Samuel has a rather wide range of personalities. Very friendly and amiable, Samuel only means good and has a heroic heart that drives him to help those in need. He tends to act as an everyday man on his own, but with friends, he's silly and energetic. Sometimes he may have adventurous tendencies, sometimes he may act mischievous and annoy a friend out of amusement. Of course, if the situation calls for it, he is capable of being a little more serious, but in such situations he will always keep an optimistic point of view and will seek to motivate his friends. Despite his often active personality, he's shown to have quite some brains as well. He's interested in sciences, especially astronomy and weather. He is actually very knowledgeable in those topics and will not hesitate to let other people know about this. Abilities Samuel doesn't have many natural abilities, but his trademark is his incredible speed, agility and reflexes. Capable of outrunning cars in highways perpetually, the limits to his speed is unknown (but likely very fast), as he will more often than not rely on Ecast for instant faster-than-light travel. He engages in problems with surprising amounts of thought and analysis, and will attempt to succeed in a fight through a combination of speed, prediction, unpredictability and evasion. In combat, he has naturally good physical strength and heavy boxing gloves that lets him deal strong blows to enemies. He also has access to weather-controlling abilites, and oddly enough, minor space-controlling abilities: He has been shown to modify surrounding friction, which is mostly the driving force behind the Flame Punch and Speed Amplifier attacks. His body generates noticeable body heat, which is the reason behind his slight resistance to ice-based attacks and lighter clothes. Notable relationships Heroes of Acceptance/LDZX Crew Samuel is a bit of a support character in terms of the other, usually more plot-involved roles played by characters like Revelian, Zachary, Ludicrine, Luna, Zero, Lazro, and Hankvi. This is specifically clear as he gives lines of motivation to the others throughout stories, as well as some good advice along the way. He also provides some comic relief for them, as well. He seems to treat every member of the gang equally in most respects, though further relationships with any specific character may be overshadowed by the fact that his roles in quite a few stories are very limited. Specifically, though, he seems to look up to Revelian, Ludicrine, Zachary, and Lazro, them being the reason for his joining of most of the adventures. He also seems to be a bit more sociable with Revelian, Lazro, and Zero. (Lazro specifically is sometimes hinted to be a best friend of his, possibly due to their similar natures.) Others who he is known to share somewhat of a similar relationship to are Ivan, Radiant, Shane, Poisonshot, and Mercuron, among some others. Masa Masa Le-Umas is one of Sam's best friends. She was originally in debt for Sam's family and had to work for them to help pay it off, they often met and established a bit of a friendship while growing up. The both of them being Cyankind also led to them being close in societal roles of Splation. Though a number of aspects of their relationship are unknown, they are portrayed as being good friends to this day. Their usual behavior can be seen as normal around each other, just as they'd be around anyone else, though scenes have been shown about them discussing personal matters that they wouldn't normally share to others, showing that they have a closer bond than others and trust one another. Bianca Bianca is another Splationian. In an alternate timeline, Bianca and Samuel developed a relationship and later had three children. Details of their relationship have yet to be divulged, but it believed that they are in love and care for one another, as a normal couple would. Samuel Jr., Alice, and Larry Samuel Jr., Alice, and Larry are his and Blanca's three children in an alternate timeline. His social relationships with them are unknown. RPG stats Samuel is classified as a fragile speedster, someone who is extremely quick in battle and can slip in some decent damage right out of the gate, but doesn't last very long due to a relatively small health pool. Archive Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - A simple punch attack with average damage. 20% chance of following into a combo of punches and kicks; Individual hits deal a quarter of the original damage, but it hits five times. Physical attack, X = 8 (X = 2 five times if combo is initiated). ** - A powerful punch that takes one turn to charge. Physical attack, X = 18. ** - A punch heated by sheer friction. Stronger than the regular Punch, but lowers Speed by 20% for that turn. Unlike most Fire-type attacks, it can't inflict burns. Physical attack, X = 10. ** - A constant flurry of incredibly quick punches that lasts for 3 turns, dealing high damage. The user takes double damage during that time, however. Physical attack, X = 14. ** - Slashes with the Ice Naginata, dealing decent damage. 10% chance of causing , 10% chance of causing . Physical attack, X = 8. ** - Fires an ice bolt from his Ice Naginata, dealing average damage. 20% chance of causing . Magical attack, X = 8. ** - Strikes the enemy with a scaled-down lightning, dealing pretty good damage. 20% chance of causing , but has 67% accuracy by default. Magical attack, X = 12. ** - Summons a blizzard that damages the opposition, hitting multiple enemies. 20% chance of causing ; If the effect takes place, there is a 33% chance that it may instead. Has 75% accuracy by default. Magical attack, X = 8. ** - Summons a scaled-down tornado to attack opponents, dealing fair damage. 20% chance of inflicting . Magical attack, X = 8. ** - Calls a pet, with various effects/attacks. ** - Doubles his and his teammate's Speed stat for 3 turns. ** - Some sort of weird magical pizza slice that heals 12.5% of max HP. Can be passed to a teammate. ** - Buffs the user's damage output and Speed stat by 20%, but lowers Defense by 20%. Effect lasts 3 turns. Can be passed to a teammate. ** - Samuel pulls out a very large conch and blows in it. Can be activated after accumulating damage , granting him and his teammates guaranteed critical hits. 80 HP worth of damage grants one turn of guaranteed critical hits, and any additional 80 HP will add another turn to the effect. *Weaponry ** - As regular boxing gloves would be somewhat impractical in combat, there is a little more on the inside of these gloves than one could think. The inside is mostly made of heavy materials (mostly metals), and only the outer edges are made of leather (for bluffing purposes and making handling this weapon more comfortable). ** - Does not have any practical uses in battle and is mostly used to ease up movement in everyday life. ** - A sword that can send enemies into The OKTE and back, forcing them to either commit suicide or leave the battle. ** - An ice-based sword weapon. Was replaced with a weapon created by 02 after it was taken away in the Corruption Zone. *Traits ** - Under a third of his health, Samuel's Attack will increase by 50% but will only allow the use of direct attacks . Cannot be activated if Thondor's Blessing is active. ** - Reduces damage taken from Ice- and Freeze-type moves by 20%. Reduces the effects of by 20% and reduces duration by one turn. ** - As a follower of Thondor, Samuel has improved dexterity, speed, courage and weather powers. Under a third of his health, Samuel and his attacks will glow greeen and will grant miscellanous buffs (boosting Speed by 25%, boosting the power of weather attacks by 25% and completly nullifying debuffs and the effect). Cannot be activated if Berserk Mode is active. ** - Halves the effect of debuffs and the effect (if Stun lasts for more than one turn, the duration is halved. If Stun lasts for only one turn, susceptibility to the aliment is halved). Trivia *He used to live in a house in the Beach series, but recently moved to the Mountain area, near the Ao Oni Mansion. Gallery SamSprite.png|Old Sprite. Kinda horrible, isn't it? SamSprite2.png|The new me! Wait boxing gloves? Samuel17 Sprite.png|A pokemon sprite edited to be Samuel17 because laziness. -By ZoshiX SamSprite3.png|Quick Paint drawing. SamVector.png|Updated design, drawn in Paint and vectorized. Sembolick samm.png|sembolick samm es musch graet artworck (Mori decided to be dumb.) Samuel_Symbolic_%28LAT%29.png|A symbolic rendering of Samuel. God_Tier_Samuel.png|As the Scribe of Mind Ludusbound Samuel.png|Ludusbound rendering of Samuel dear gog why Animu_Sam_Sketch.jpg|Animu rendering. Samuel_Redesign.png|A redesign of Sam by LAT Category:Splationians